stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
2364
Events * The is decommissioned. ( ; Star Trek: USS Hathaway) *'On Deep Space Three:' **Task Force 51, under the flag of Admiral Bartholomew Thomas, arrives at Deep Space Three for repairs. (Star Trek: Outpost) **Captain Montaine Buchanan of Deep Space Three is awarded "Most Efficiently Run Station" for the third consecutive year. (Star Trek: Outpost) **Captain Montaine Buchanan is injured in a turbolift accident at Deep Space Three. The initial investigation concludes the accident is a result of galvanic corrosion from leaking antigrav coolant. Later, it is discovered the damage was the result of an infestation of duranium-based insectoid lifeforms. (Star Trek: Outpost) **During Captain Montaine Buchanan's recovery from his accident, Deep Space Three first officer Lieutenant Commander Gregory Torkelson requisitions assistance from the Starfleet 214th Construction Battalion, based out of Starbase 512. When informed of his actions, Captain Buchanan demands Torkelson rescind the request. Torkelson refuses. (Star Trek: Outpost) **At the request of Deep Space Three's acting station commander, the 214th Construction Battalion, under the command of Olivia Twist, deploys to assist the station with repairs and upgrades to station systems. The , and the ship are assigned to assist. Both ships tow several modules with tools, materials, and new equipment. (Star Trek: Outpost) **The ship is heavily damaged after being caught in a meteor storm with its shields down. After being towed to Starbase 512 for decommissioning, only 18 remain in service. It is towed to Deep Space Three to be scavenged for parts then recycling. Unknown to anyone at the time, the meteors are carrying a species of never before encountered: duranium-based insect-like arthropods. (Star Trek: Outpost) *'The Neural Parasites Conspiracy:' ** Daniel Radke and Cathal O'Toole return to the from a conference to report strange goings-on. The Artemis attempts to return to Federation territory but its warp coils are sabotaged, allowing a sneak-attack by a then-unknown assailant, killing nearly 80% of the Artemis crew. John Greene, Anne Lansing and Daniel Radke are amongst the survivors, escaping in escape pods. As they flee, it appears the Artemis explodes. ** Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew uncover and quell an alien conspiracy attempting to take control of Starfleet. ( ) ** The rescues the survivors and preliminary scans reveal the wreckage does not match the total volume of the Artemis. ** Daniel Radke meets Jason Athelstan, who is stationed aboard the . The two decide to give a relationship a go. ( : "Lady Lazarus"; : "Isolation", "An Innocent Time") Births ;August * 11 August: Ginny Weasley is born on planet Gamma Germanicus VII in the Gamma Quadrant. (Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk) Note: The date is based on its Terran equivalent. Deaths * Captain James Ashenfelder and other Artemis personnel die when the is attacked by a then-unknown alien force. * Betazed Cultural Anthropologist Kar'rl Droonga is murdered while on a covert mission to the planet Melnora. His killer, Voronis Ranteen, escapes prosecution with the help of her parents, who were the planet's leaders. (Star Trek: Outpost) * Captain Sayzar Tyrellian dies from his wounds after being stabbed by the female Klingon Jenneth onboard the transport ship Another Profitable Venture. (Star Trek: Outpost) * The Ferengi DaiMon Yurrell is murdered onboard his ship, Another Profitable Venture by the rogue Klingon Jenneth. (Star Trek: Outpost) Assignments and promotions *Engineering specialist Neela Gliss reports for duty at Deep Space 3 from the Starfleet Fifth Fleet ship . (Star Trek: Outpost "Shades of the Future") *Randy Thomas graduates from Starfleet Academy, and is commissioned an Ensign in Starfleet. He is posted to the starship , based at Deep Space Three. (Star Trek: Outpost) *Lieutenant Gregory Torkelson, second officer of the science vessel , is promoted to Lieutenant Commander and reassigned to Deep Space Three as first officer, as well as commanding officer of the starship . (Star Trek: Outpost)